


5€ por viaje

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Prostitution, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La oferta del siglo y nadie puede resistirla: “Tom’s sex van brings all the girls to the Kaulitz yard. Damn cheap, 5 euros per ride”. ♪</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.-1€ por tus pensamientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni la banda, ni la camioneta, ni la promoción de Tom me pertenecen; todo es parte de la imaginación desmedida de esta pobre autora.

**1.-1€ por tus pensamientos.**

 

—Estoy aburrido —dijo Bill en evidente tono de fastidio, recostado sobre el sofá de la sala, los piernas al aire y la cabeza colgando por de fuera de los cojines hacia abajo, las puntas de su cabello rozando el suelo al menor movimiento—. Tom, estoy aburrido —se dirigió a su gemelo, quien sentado en el suelo a escaso metro y medio de él, se afanaba sobre una larga cartulina y marcadores en distintos colores—. ¡Tooom, préstame atención, estoy aburridooo! ¡Muuuy aburridooo!

—Te oí la primera vez —fue la respuesta de su gemelo, la vista clavada en lo que estaba haciendo y sin siquiera molestarse en agregar algo más. De no ser porque hasta el tono de su voz era monocorde y de total concentración, Bill le habría aventado contra la cabeza usando el control remoto del televisor.

—¿Sí? Bueno, eso no soluciona nada —bufó el menor de los gemelos—. Sigo aburrido.

—Mmm —fue la respuesta de Tom, quien se inclinó sobre la cartulina y barrió con la mano una pelusa imaginaria que afrentaba contra su obra de arte maestra.

—Ugh, hagamos algo, lo que sea —suplicó Bill, dispuesto a pasar la siguiente hora encerando las rastas de su gemelo si eso significaba salir de su estado actual de apatía—. En serio, Tomi, lo que sea. Tú mandas y yo acepto sin rechistar.

—Bill —alzó Tom la cabeza—, estoy ocupado. Juega con Kas, baña a Scotty, hazte manicura, no sé… Ve y haz lo que te plazca, pero déjame en paz. Ahora mismo estoy ocupado con algo más importante que hacer malabares de circo para que se te quite lo aburrido.

Los ánimos de Bill decayeron hasta el suelo. ¿Tanto era pedir que tu propio hermano, gemelo además de todo, estuviera dispuesto a pasar la tarde más aburrida del mundo contigo? Rodando sobre el estrecho sillón hasta poderse sentar, Bill comprobó que al parecer así era. Sin inmutarse ni una pizca, Tom seguía en lo suyo y no le importaba nada de lo que su gemelo pudiera hacer si eso implicaba que no iba a incordiarlo.

—Bien, diviértete con tu estúpido… ¡Eso! —Salió Bill de la habitación, pisando con fuerza sobre la alfombra y lamentando que su melodramática partida fuera más cercana al berrinche de un niño pequeño que al de alguien que ha sido realmente ofendido—. Idiota —masculló apenas tuvo la menor oportunidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para que Tom lo escuchara así que el efecto estaba arruinado.

Aún aburrido de muerte, Bill consideró el hacer algo por su propia cuenta, pero sin importar cuál fuera la idea que se le venía a la mente, terminaba desechándola a la menor oportunidad; ¿jugar con ese nuevo tinte rojo en su cabello? Descartado porque la semana pasada se había teñido de morado y el efecto sería catastrófico. ¿Salir a patinar? Ouch no, aún traía moretones en el trasero desde la última vez. ¿Ir al cine? La cartelera no tenía nada de nuevo y para colmo ya se había gastado su dinero de la semana.

—Maldita suerte la mía —masculló Bill saliendo al porche trasero y dejándose caer sobre una de las viejas sillas de jardín que su madre se empeñaba en mantener a pesar de lo oxidadas que estaban, porque en sus palabras, ‘le daban un toque vintage’ a todo el lugar; en palabras de Bill, pronto sería la loca de la calle, pero ni así conseguían convencerla de que el recolector de basura haría un buen trabajo con ellas.

Sopesando la posibilidad de tomar somníferos y esperar a que la tarde pasara lo más rápido posible, Bill siguió barajando posibilidades de cómo matar las largas horas de aburrimiento que tenía por delante.

Incluso su pasión de siempre, la música, estaba fuera de límites desde que tres días antes Gustav había caído enfermo de paperas y con él Georg, los dos cargándose con ellos el horario de ensayos que la banda tenía para ese verano por al menos dos semanas.

Tener trece apestaba, decidió Bill al cabo de quince minutos de abanicarse el sudor con una revista vieja y espantar las moscas que lo acechaban apenas se quedaba inmóvil más de tres segundos consecutivos. Más cuando tienes trece, estás en plenas vacaciones de verano y no tienes ni un amigo que no esté enfermo o de visita con sus abuelos en Austria, como en el caso de Andreas.

«O un gemelo que te ignore como a la peste negra», pensó con amargura.

Con el sol cayendo en el lejano horizonte y la modorra que el acuciante calor le ocasionaba, Bill no tardó en empezar a cabecear y a sentir que los párpados le pesaban como si los tuviera recubiertos de una gruesa capa de plomo. No importaba que el sudor le corriera por el cuello o que el polen del exterior le estuviera haciendo picar la nariz, su aburrimiento era tal que bien podría recargarse un poco mejor en su asiento y dormir una corta siesta mientr-…

—¡Argh, mierda! —Saltó de pronto el menor de los gemelos de su asiento, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca, aterrado de la repentina corriente de aire que había soplado ahí sólo para darse cuenta de que Tom había decidido dejar de ser un idiota para prestarle atención y que al verlo en aquella posición, había aprovechado para darle un susto de muerte—. ¡Tom!

—¡Bill! —Quiso bromear el mayor de los gemelos al acercarse con los brazos extendidos sólo para recibir un manotazo certero que por poco le daba en la cara—. Hey, no es necesario ponerse violento.

—Tampoco lo era asustarme, pero ya ves —se sacudió Bill se encima la fea sensación de que algo había reptado por su nuca y dejado ahí su marca—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya te hartaste de estar ahí dentro sin mí? —Alzó Bill la barbilla para dejarle a Tom muy claro que en ningún momento lo había extrañado y que se la estaba pasando bien sin su compañía. Un fallo total, a nadie engañaba, pero Tom decidió seguirle el juego.

—Algo así. Pero mira lo que hice —se sacó de la bolsa trasera de sus enormes pantalones la dichosa cartulina de la discordia doblada en infinitas partes—. Dale un vistazo y dime qué opinas.

—¿Tiene que ver con la banda? —Saltó Bill a la oportunidad de olvidar el mal rato de antes por el bien de su estado de ánimo y hacer de lo que quedaba de su tarde, algo decente—. ¿Es un póster?

—Algo así —jugueteó Tom con una de sus rastas más cortas que se empeñaba en caer sobre su mejilla—. Es sólo una idea, no tiene que ver con la banda en sí, pero… Podría ganar un poco de dinero, para una guitarra nueva y bueno, sí, eso…

—¿Qué es eso de “Tom’s sex van brings all the girls to the Kaulitz yard. Damn cheap, 5 euros per ride”?—Chapurreó Bill el inglés, al menos esperaba que es fuera porque a decir verdad no iba muy bien en esa materia después de haber asistido intermitentemente a clases durante los últimos seis meses.

Como respuesta, su gemelo señaló con el pulgar la vieja y desvencijada camioneta blanca propiedad de Gordon que descansaba sin llantas y sucia en la parte más alejada de su jardín trasero. Tan destartalada, que lo único que se podía hacer con ella era llamar a la grúa y venderla como chatarra.

—¿Uh? —Aún sin comprender cuál era esa genial idea de su gemelo, Bill repasó la lista de palabras que no comprendía en el cartel. ¿Cinco euros no era mucho dinero? ¿Y qué diablos tenía que ver eso con la palabra ‘sex’ de por medio? Como si de pronto un rayo de sabiduría lo hubiera atravesado desde arriba hasta el centro de su cuerpo (más bien se asemejaba a una patada en el trasero que le había mandado el cerebro al sitio donde le correspondía), el menor de los gemelos recibió una epifanía—. Tomi —abrió Bill de prontos grandes los ojos—, dime que no es lo que creo que es…

Al menos Tom tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.

—Puede ser un gran negocio… Yo doy un servicio y las clientas salen satisfechas.

—¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Eso se llama prostitución y-…! ¡Omph! —Calló de golpe cuando su gemelo le cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano.

—Jeez, Bill, grítalo por toda la calle, ¿no quieres? —Reclamó Tom con evidente fastidio—. Además, ¿a quién le hago daño? Cinco euros por media hora de mi compañía me parece un buen intercambio. Si además consigo unos besos o que me dejen meterles la mano debajo de la-… ¡Ouch! —Fue el turno de Tom de sorprenderse cuando Bill le mordió con saña la mano que aún le cerraba la boca y se lo quitó de encima en una fuerte sacudida acompañada de un golpe en el costado.

—Le diré a mamá —amenazó el menor de los gemelos, pero en su fuero interno, sabía que no delataría a Tom con su madre porque Simone era peor que un dragón escupiendo fuego cuando se encontraba realmente enojada, y eso los dos lo sabían.

El mayor de los gemelos entrecerró los ojos retándolo a hacerlo. —No te atreverías...

—Claro que sí.

—Pruébalo entonces —se cruzó Tom de brazos—, sé un pequeño soplón niño de mami, así que ve y dile. Te reto a hacerlo ahora mismo.

Bill frunció el ceño y masculló: —No soy ningún soplón.

Como si eso zanjara el asunto, Tom le pasó el brazo por la espalda y lo atrajo contra sí con rudeza. —Es sólo una prueba —se intentó justificar sin éxito; Bill seguía pensando que ese plan les iba dar quebraderos de cabeza a ellos dos, y de paso a Simone si se llegaba a enterar de los planes que su hijo mayor tenía para la destartalada camioneta—, y no va a pasar nada de nada, lo prometo.

—¿Nada como cuando nos escabullimos a la piscina local, uh? —Alzó Bill la mano para que Tom pudiera ver la pequeña piedra que aún llevaba incrustada bajo la piel, producto de aquella noche cuando en su prisa por huir, resbaladizo por el agua y asustado por verse atrapado, se había caído y raspado a fondo el brazo. En aquel momento ni siquiera le había dolido, pero una inspección más minuciosa horas después en el baño del segundo piso de su casa, ya con alcohol y una gasa para desinfectar, había resultado en lágrimas y quejidos al ver que el daño era mayor de lo esperado.

—¿Aún no me lo perdonas, eh? —Apretó Tom más de cerca a su gemelo, como si quisiera así reafirmarle que nada malo, bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia, ocurriría de su idea—. Confía en mí, este plan nos dará un par de euros y entonces lo dejo. Sólo mientras duran las vacaciones de verano y ni un minuto más. ¿Qué dices, eres mi cómplice?

Y porque Bill había pasado una tarde de pacotilla y quería remediar eso al lado de Tom (algo que no ocurriría si se peleaban), terminó por aceptar.

—Bien, pero si por alguna razón… Si mamá se entera…

—… Tú no sabes nada.

—Exacto.

 

Y como si nada, dos tardes después apareció la primera ‘clienta’ frente a su puerta.

—¿Está Tom en casa? —Preguntó la chica con obvio nerviosismo, enroscándose en uno de sus dedos un largo mechón de cabello rizado.

Bill tuvo que contenerse para después no cerrarle la puerta en las narices con todas sus fuerzas.

Apretando la madera de la puerta bajo sus manos y tentado de decirle que no, que ahora su gemelo se encontraba en un campamento militar situado en las pampas de Argentina y que quizá jamás volvería porque se iba a casar con una llama en cuanto pudiera (una llama sucia y con parásitos pero que seguramente sería más bonita que ella con su cabello rizado),optó por simplemente mandarla a la mierda con un ‘no se encuentra en casa’ y ya, que lo solucionaría todo.

Por desgracia para el menor de los gemelos, se quedó con la boca abierta y la mentira en la punta de la lengua porque justo en ese momento Tom apareció al pie de la escalera y deshizo sus planes maquiavélicos con una sonrisa y una palabra.

—Hola —apartó Tom a Bill, sonriéndole a la chica y sin vergüenza de ningún tipo, tomar su mano y guiarla al jardín trasero. A la distancia, Bill escuchó que le preguntaba si traía el dinero consigo.

—Tsk —masculló el menor de los gemelos, cerrando la puerta con una patada y malhumorado—. Idiota.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- 2€ por tus celos.

**2.- 2€ por tus celos.**

 

Para desazón de Bill, el negocio (si es que se le podía llamar así) de Tom, estaba yendo viento en popa. O más bien, marchaba sobre ruedas, si es que quería reírse del hecho de que la vieja camioneta blanca apenas tenía puertas, ni hablar de llantas sobre las que moverse.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el que su ventana diera directamente hacia el jardín trasero tampoco era de gran ayuda, y el que su curiosidad se llevara lo mejor de él a la hora de ver qué chica pagaba por los ‘servicios’ de Tom tampoco.

—Mamá, odio mi vida —abrazó Bill a su progenitora desde atrás mientras que ésta se encontraba frente a la estufa y cocinando lo que sería la comida de ese día.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, cariño, eso no es cierto! —Dejando de lado la cuchara con la que revolvía el cazo y dándose media vuelta, Simone le correspondió el gesto cariñoso que era tan habitual entre ellos dos—. Sé que no encuentras tan divertido estas vacaciones, pero debes verlo por el lado positivo.

—¿Y cuál es ése? —Inquirió el menor de los gemelos, soltándose un poco del abrazo y frunciendo el ceño. Estaba seguro al ciento por ciento de que cualquier sugerencia que su madre le diera, no iba a funcionar por la simple y sencilla razón de que Simone no sabía en realidad a qué se debía su desazón—. Estoy muy aburrido —mintió a medias—, y estoy harto de sólo estar en casa sin hacer nada.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —Preguntó Simone, regresando a la estufa y revisando que la carne no se hubiera pegado al fondo—. Los dos pueden ir a comprar un helado o a la pista de patinaje

—Tom está ocupado —gruñó Bill, recordando que si estaba en ese actual estado, era por culpa de su gemelo y la chica con la que en esos momentos se estaba besando en el jardín de atrás—. Ya no tiene tiempo para mí.

—Eso no es cierto…

—¡Claro que sí!

—Bill… Basta. No tengo tiempo para esto—interrumpió Simone las quejas de su hijo menor—. Tú también puedes divertirte sin Tom.

—Pero mamá…

—Sin peros —le espetó Simone alzando amenazador el dedo índice—. Pronto cumplirás catorce años, debes de ser independiente de tu hermano y tener tus propios pasatiempos y amistades. Demuéstrale que te puedes divertir sin él —le guiñó el ojo—, así él volverá a tu lado. Es un truco de chicas, pero funciona con cualquiera, ten confianza.

Conteniéndose para no esbozar una mueca de fastidio, Bill asintió sólo para no oír más.

—Esa es la actitud. Ahora llama a Gordon y a tu hermano, diles que la comida está lista —le ordenó con dulzura—. Ah, y antes de que lo olvide —agregó—, después podrás ir con Andreas. Te daré dinero para que compres una pizza para los dos. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

Con los ojos brillantes de sincera alegría, Bill abrazó de nuevo y con más brío a su progenitora. —Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias, mamá!

Simone le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Anda, ve a decirles y después me agradeces. Y no olvides lavarte las manos cuando vengas de regreso.

—Sí, claro —obedeció Bill en el acto.

Bajando de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el sótano que era donde Gordon tenía su propio estudio y con una sincera sonrisa en labios que nada ni nadie podría borrar (ni siquiera Tom y sus ‘clientas’), Bill llegó a pensar que la tarde no iría tan mal, lo mismo que sus vacaciones.

Estaba, según comprobaría más tarde, por completo equivocado.

 

—Vamos, Bill —soltó malhumorado Andreas el control remoto de su PlayStation—. No podemos jugar a gusto si sigues manteniendo esa cara de que alguien atropelló a tu gatito y se fue sin disculparse.

—Perdón —masculló Bill, jugueteando con los controles entre sus dedos y sin atreverse a levantar la vista del regazo—. No estoy en mi mejor momento.

—Eso lo puedo deducir sin ayuda, genio —bufó su rubio amigo—. Pareces una chica que está en sus días.

—¡Hey!

—Sólo intento ser honesto —se encogió Andreas de hombros—. Ya en serio, ¿qué pasa?

—Ugh, no quiero hablar de eso, Andi.

Como si fuera una señal divina que le otorgaba una epifanía imposible de ignorar, Andreas asintió para sí. —Tiene que ver con Tom, ¿no es así? No me puedo equivocar, siempre pones esa expresión dolida cuando se trata de él.

—Quizá… —Concentrado en arrancarse el esmalte de las uñas con cierta rabia, Bill terminó por ceder y asentir—. Lo admito, es culpa de Tom.

Andreas hizo un ruidito de incredulidad. —O una de dos, Tom hizo algo y te molestó o Tom no hizo nada e igual te molestó. ¿Cuál fue?

—No me enojo por nada —reculó Bill sin mayor efecto, a su lado, Andreas lo golpeó en el brazo para hacerlo hablar—. ¡Auch! Está bien, lo admito. Hizo algo, pero… Admito que tal vez me enojé más de lo que debía. O tal vez no y yo tengo la razón como siempre. ¡Oh, Andi, no lo sé!

Andreas se contuvo de rodar los ojos a sabiendas de que Bill era así y lo aceptaba tanto con sus virtudes como con sus defectos sin juzgarlo ni una pizca. —Esto tiene que ver con su Sex Van, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! —Se atragantó Bill con su propia saliva, abandonando en el acto la deprimente actitud que llevaba a cuestas por una de incredulidad y sorpresa.

—Pfff —desdeñó Andreas su exagerada reacción—. Todos en este pueblo de porquería saben de su pequeño negocio, así que no te hagas el sorprendido. Al menos todos los de la escuela, no sé los adultos, pero por su bien espero que no sea así.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —Preguntó Bill con verdadero interés. Tom sólo había hecho un póster ofreciendo sus servicios y lo había pegado ya tarde en la noche en una de las paradas de autobuses que estaba cerca de su vecindario. A la mañana siguiente el letrero ya no estaba lo cual había supuesto una decepción para su gemelo, pero sin importar la falta de noticia al respecto, las chicas habían ido apareciendo frente a la puerta de su casa. Algo simplemente no cuadraba en todo ese asunto.

—No lo escuchaste de mí, pero… —Andreas bajó la voz, seguro de que se meterían en grandes problemas si su madre en la otra habitación los escuchaba—. En el autobús oía a dos chicas hablar del tema. ¿Sabes quién es Nelly del otro grupo? —Ante la cara impávida de Bill, Andreas prosiguió—. No importa. Ella le dijo a su amiga que la noche anterior había encontrado un anuncio bastante interesante. Al principio pensé que era una tontería, ya sabes, pero cuando lo sacó de su mochila y se lo enseñó, al instante pude reconocer los feos garabatos de Tom.

—Mmm —frunció Bill el ceño—. Sigue, ¿qué pasó después?

—No gran cosa —se encogió el rubio de hombros—. Nelly pareció tomárselo a broma, pero su amiga, creo que se llama Katterine o Katrina…

—¿Katty Busch? —Siseó Bill.

—¡Ella misma! —Chasqueó Andreas los dedos.

—Mierda… —Recordó Bill que él mismo le había abierto la puerta a Katty aquel día. En su momento, no había recordado el nombre, pero ahora que podía pensar con un poco menos de furia, podía estar seguro al ciento por ciento de que era ella—. ¿Y después?

—Lo obvio, supongo. Por tu cara imagino que fue a tu casa, ¿o me equivoco? —Sondeó Andreas la respuesta de su amigo—. Si me preguntas, cobrar cinco euros por eso… Es un buen negocio.

—Es asqueroso, Andi —protestó el menor de los gemelos—. Es dinero mal ganado y… y…

—Una oportunidad de besar chicas sin consecuencias, tal vez hasta más. Y no me mires así —le espetó Andreas a su amigo, quien en esos instantes le clavaba los ojos como dagas—, porque es cierto.

—Ugh —se negó Bill a darle la razón a Andreas.

—Sabes que estoy en lo correcto, pero los celos no te permiten verlo —dictaminó el rubio, tomando de nueva cuenta el control del PlayStation entre manos y eligiendo una nueva partida—-. Como sea, es asunto de Tom y él sabe lo que hace.

—Ugh, Andi. No estoy celoso ni una pizca, ¿por qué lo estaría de esas chicas? —Gruñó Bill, a su vez sosteniendo su propio control y esperando a que el juego empezara—-. Eso que hacen es degradante.

Andreas se giró de golpe y con una ceja arqueada. —Me refería a Tom.

—¿Uh?

—Celoso de que Tom bese a todas esas chicas, no celoso de que las chicas besen a Tom.

Incrédulo de lo que oía, Bill empezó a toser sin control por culpa de haberse atragantado con su propia lengua. —¿Q-Qué estás di-diciendo? —Alcanzó a decir antes de necesitar que Andreas le diera palmadas duras en la espalda—. ¡Andi, estás loco o qué! Yo no estoy celoso de esas chicas, ni de Tom. Es una estupidez.

—Estupidez o no…

—Olvídalo. Cambia el tema —refunfuñó Bill, adoptando una expresión malhumorada.

¿Es qué Andreas había nacido con el cordón umbilical enrollado alrededor al cuello o qué? Bill no estaba celoso. No de Tom y por supuesto no de esas chicas. Bien sabía su gemelo lo que hacía poniendo la boca y la lengua en cualquier lado. Era su problema, de Tom, no el suyo. Frunciendo el ceño hasta casi quedarse con una arruga permanente, Bill quiso convencerse de su propia mentira, pero lo cierto era… Que sí, estaba celoso. Tom era suyo, ser su gemelo así se lo aseguraba, y le molestaba de sobremanera que cualquier chica pudiera reclamarlo como de su propiedad por la mísera cantidad de cinco euros cada que les diera su regalada gana. Simplemente no, se negaba a que así fuera.

Ajeno a la oscuras elucubraciones de su amiga y convencido de que botar el tema sería lo mejor, Andreas lo dejó ir. —Bien… ¿Listo para otro juego? ¿Preparado para que patee tu trasero?

Respondiendo con un gruñido, Bill inició la partida.

 

Más tarde ese mismo día, apenas cruzar el umbral de su hogar, Bill se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con Tom y sólo Tom. A la vista, ni el menor rastro de cualquier otro tipo de visita del tipo indeseable que tanto pululaba dentro de su hogar y jardín trasero recientemente.

Tom con una expresión bobalicona en el rostro que delataba sus previas actividades y los labios rojos e inflamados, pero Tom a fin de cuentas.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Fue lo primero que su gemelo le preguntó a Bill.

—Andreas —fue la única respuesta que éste le dio—. ¿Por qué?

—Uhm —se llevó Tom la mano a la nuca en un ademán nervioso muy característico de él—. Hoy gané veinte euros…

Bill soltó un bufido que simplificaba todo lo que pensaba al respecto y que le evitaban el agregar un ‘métetelos por donde mejor te quepan’ cargado de resentimiento y (ahora lo sabía) celos.

—Mmm, y pensé que podría invitarte a comer pizza —finalizó Tom su oración, consciente de que podría ganarse un buen golpe en la cabeza si Bill así lo decidía.

—Ya comí pizza con Andreas —fue la seca respuesta de su gemelo. Bill hizo un intento de subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, pero Tom lo retuvo sujetándolo de la mano apenas su pie se apoyó sobre el segundo peldaño—. ¿Qué, Tom? —Inquirió cansino, sin cejar en su empeño de retirarse.

—¿Un helado? O podemos ir al supermercado y comprar lo que quieras. Hay un paquete de gusanos ácidos con tu nombre escrito en la envoltura, estoy seguro.

Bajo sus palabras, Bill se sintió bañado por una calidez que sustituyó la frialdad de antes.

—Pero es tu dinero… —«Dinero sucio y mal ganado», pensó sin poder evitar que la sonrisa hasta entonces postrada en la comisura de sus labios decayera en gran medida.

—Quiero compartirlo contigo. Hace días que no pasamos un buen rato juntos —lo tentó Tom con su sugerencia—. ¿Qué dices de mi plan? Tú, yo, una buena película y rodeados de caramelos. Sólo los que te gusten —agregó para cerrar el trato.

Bill fingió que buscaba una respuesta a esa proposición cuando en realidad ya tenía una en la punta de la lengua.

—Supongo que… —Alargó los segundos—. Acepto.

—Ése es mi Bill —soltó Tom su mano para pasarle el brazo por encima de la espalda—. ¿En marcha?

Bill suspiró convencido de que ahí no terminaba todo, pero decidido a que de momento, lo fuera. —Que así sea —asintió un tanto decaído—, vamos.

 

Una película había seguido a otra, y cuando menos se lo habían pensado, ya pasaba de medianoche en la casa Kaulitz.

—Ow, me duele un poco la espalda —estiró Bill los brazos por encima de su cabeza y haciendo crujir con ello cada vértebra de su espalda, convencido de que la causa de sus males era haber estado en la misma mala posición por espacio de tres largas películas.

Tom le respondió con un sonoro bostezo seguido por un quejido que hizo al menor de los gemelos curioso en averiguar a qué se debía.

—Ouch, arde —fue la respuesta de Tom al pasarse la lengua por los lastimados labios—. Se siente como si estuvieran en fuego.

Bill se abstuvo de comentar que ése era su propio problema por pasar gran parte de la mañana en su Sex Van con todas esas chicas, que se las arreglara solo, pero luego de una tarde magnífica como no habían tenido en un muy largo tiempo en la que todo había sido risas y diversión, lo que menos quería era dar pie a agriar el ambiente. En su lugar, se rebuscó entre los bolsillos del pantalón y extrajo un pequeño tubito con la etiqueta desdibujada.

—Ten —se lo dio a Tom, mirando a otro lado—. Ayudará con el ardor.

—¿Es… labial? —Lo inspeccionó Tom de cerca, abriendo la tapa y aspirando el aroma a fresas—. Huele bien, pero no quiero parecer travesti.

—Idiota, por supuesto que no, yo lo uso y ni siquiera se nota—se lo quitó Bill de entre los dedos y le indicó que entreabriera los labios—. Así, mira —hizo un pequeño puchero que Tom imitó sin dificultad—. Ahora, no te muevas.

Sosteniendo el rostro de su gemelo en su sitio, Bill le sujetó la barbilla con una mano mientras usaba la otra para poner en acción su brillo labial. En menos de veinte segundos había terminado y con ojo crítico admiró su trabajo—. Nada mal.

—¿Quedó muy rojo? —Hizo deslizar sus labios entre sí—. Mmm, sabe bien.

—No te lo comas —le advirtió Bill a su gemelo—. Apenas si se nota y te ayudará con las cuarteaduras. Ponte un poco cada vez que lo necesites y todo estará bien.

—Oh, Bill —se lanzó Tom sobre su gemelo y lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre el sofá con él encima—. Gracias, prometo cuidarlo bien.

—Uhmf —murmuró Bill por lo bajo—. No hay de qué.

Los ojos de Tom brillaron maliciosos y antes de que Bill pudiera evitarlo, su gemelo lo besó en la mejilla con fuerza. —Cierto —dijo Tom—, apenas se nota.

—Te lo dije —balbuceó el menor de los gemelos por lo bajo, el corazón acelerado en el pecho por lo que acaba de pasar. ¿De verdad Tom lo había besado? Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Tom procedió a llenarle el rostro de besos y brillo labial.

—Es increíble, no se acaba —besó Tom ahora un camino que bajaba por su mandíbula hasta el cuello.

—Ugh, Tomi… Me estás llenando de saliva —luchó Bill sin verdadero esfuerzo. Cada beso, ligero como el roce del viento, lo hacía sentir un dolorcillo agradable en el estómago.

—Tienes razón —dijo de pronto Tom, liberándolo de su peso e incorporándose hasta quedar de pie—. Es tarde, vamos a dormir.

Tendido de espaldas y con un ligero regusto amargo porque los besos habían terminado, Bill aceptó de mala gana—. Vamos pues.

Al menos por aquel día, Tom ya no daría más besos, fuera a las chicas que tocaran a su puerta o a él. Bill no sabía qué sentir al respecto.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- 3€ por una muestra.

**3.- 3€ por una muestra.**

 

A dos semanas de que Tom y su negocio se hubieran puesto en marcha, justo cuando Bill creía que ya nada lo molestaría al respecto, fue que so topó con una sorpresa tan grande, tan difícil de digerir como una bola de pelos de gato sarnoso, que necesitó de urgente ayuda por parte de Gordon a riesgo de morir si no era así. Literalmente…

—¡Uno, dos, TRES! —Con un último impulso de sus dos manos presionando fuerte contra su estómago, el padrastro de los gemelos logró que Bill expulsara el trozo mal masticado de carne que por poco había asfixiado al menor de sus hijastros—. ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre?

—A-Agua —dijo Bill con una voz pequeña y ronca, la cabeza a punto de estallarle como balón por la falta de oxígeno. Su experiencia cercana a la muerte apenas si lo había impactado, lo que en verdad había estado a punto de ocasionar su prematuro deceso había sido la noticia de que no más de una hora antes, Tom había recibido una visita.

Y no una visita cualquiera. No una con cabello largo y minifalda a juego como las que en últimas semanas habían plagado su casa, sino…

—Niels Vogler —masculló Bill para sí el nombre, seguro de que en cuanto pudiera recuperar el aliento y la habitación decidiera dejar de dar vueltas a su alrededor, saldría al jardín trasero y…

—¿Dijiste algo, Billy?

Saliendo de ensoñaciones asesinas y de vuelta al mundo real, Bill enfocó los ojos sólo para encontrar un vaso repleto de agua y la expresión curiosa de Gordon por sus palabras.

—Te oí decir algo —agregó su padrastro, atento a cualquier síntoma extraño en Bill que revelara si era necesario o no acudir al hospital.

El menor de los gemelos denegó con la cabeza. —No es nada, gracias —aceptó el vaso con agua y bebió un largo trago mientras maquinaba bien qué hacer y cómo. En su planeación, estaba el éxito o el fracaso.

—Por si acaso llamaré a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas de aquí —le indicó su padrastro antes de abandonar la cocina.

Bill suspiró apenas se vio a solas.

Que Tom recibiera visitas era normal, muy normal considerando el tipo de negocio que mantenía en el patio de atrás con la vieja camioneta de Gordon, pero usualmente esas ‘visitas’ solían ser del tipo femenino y siempre con cinco euros en el bolsillo. Niels Vogler no encajaba en lo absoluto en ese cuadro. Ni de lejos. Y eso era sólo por el simple hecho de que Niels era varón, capitán del equipo de basquetbol y además un año mayor que ellos.

¿Sería acaso Tom capaz de aceptar el dinero sin importarle de quién venía? Por inercia, el menor de los gemelos se llevó los dedos al rostro, rozando el área donde él recordaba, Tom lo había besado repetidas veces a modo de broma apenas unos días antes.

Como si el cosmos decidiera demostrarle que sí, en efecto Tom aceptaría el dinero sin tomar en cuenta el género de su cliente, aparecieron en la cocina su gemelo y Niels, los dos con una compartida sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios turgentes, Bill suponía y acertaba sin lugar a errores, por besarse hasta el cansancio al menos por media hora.

—Hey —saludó Tom a su gemelo, seguido de Niels. Bill los ignoró a ambos—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Casi muero hace menos de dos minutos —dijo Bill sin emoción alguna en la voz, avergonzado al punto de ni siquiera poder levantar el rostro del suelo—. Me atraganté con un trozo de carne.

—¿Pero estás bien, verdad? —Preguntó Niels por cortesía, haciendo que el menor de los gemelos rechinara los dientes en el acto.

—Claro que sí —respondió Tom en el lugar de su gemelo, agitando un poco su rebelde cabellera negra en el proceso, al parecer, sin percatarse de que apenas estuvieran solos, Bill le echaría la bronca de su vida—. Es más resistente que las cucarachas a las explosiones nucleares. Estará bien, sólo exagera.

—Uhm, bueno…—Rió Niels por la broma—. Tengo que irme —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—, le dije a mamá que no tardaría y bueno… Sí, eso. Me voy.

—Sabes dónde está la puerta —lo despidió Tom sin ambages de ningún tipo—. Vuelve cuando quieras.

—Claro. Adiós, Tom. Gracias por todo. Erm…Adiós, Bill.

Momentos después la puerta principal se escuchó abrir y cerrar, dejando por completo a solas a los gemelos.

—¿En serio, Tom? —Fue lo primero que dijo Bill, herido de muerte por razones que ni él mismo comprendía—. ¿Cualquiera puede llegar, darte dinero y conseguir lo que quiera de ti?

Tom al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado. —No es lo que crees.

—No importa qué es lo que creo, sino lo que es… Se llama prostitución. Aunque sólo sean besos y manos por encima de la cintura, no es correcto.

Tom soltó un sonoro bufido. —Son sólo besos, quizá una mano aquí o allá, tú mismo lo dijiste, pero nunca más. No veo cuál es la gravedad de esto si no le hago daño a nadie. Es más, se siente bien.

—Se supone que es especial —masculló Bill por lo bajo, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Sabía que estaba actuando como una chica, virgen además de todo. Pero no podía evitarlo, él en verdad creía que el acto de besar era importante y por eso no debía de ocurrir con cualquiera, mucho menos bajo la promesa de cinco euros—. Olvídalo.

—Bill, vamos… —Apoyó Tom su mano sobre el hombro de su gemelo—. Es dinero fácil.

«Tú eres el fácil aquí», pensó éste apretando los labios hasta que su boca se contrajo en una fina línea, pero se guardó muy bien de externar su opinión.

—Bien —dijo en su lugar—. Haz lo que quieras.

Y sin darle oportunidad alguna a Tom de detenerlo, abandonó la habitación. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Mucho en verdad.

 

—Mamá… —Con la palma de las manos sudada y el corazón latiéndole al doble de su capacidad en el pecho, Bill se recordó a sí mismo que era importante y repitió su llamado—. Mamá…

—¿Uh? —Alzó Simone la vista del libro en el que apenas unos segundos antes, se encontraba sumergida—. ¿Pasa algo, cariño?

—Me preguntaba si… —El menor de los gemelos aspiró aire a profundidad—. ¿Podrías adelantarme mi mesada? Sólo un par de euros, no es mucho lo que necesito—agregó al ver el ceño fruncido de su progenitora—. Con cinco me basta, pero si me das diez… Estaría muy agradecido.

—¿Es para algo especial? —Inquirió ésta con verdadera curiosidad. Usualmente Bill era meticuloso con sus ingresos y sus gastos, por no hablar de que nunca antes había necesitado un adelanto.

«No quieres saber», pensó el menor de los gemelos, optando por una mentira blanca. —Quiero probar algo nuevo con mi cabello y… El tinte cuesta un poco más de lo normal. Un par de euros, pero salen de mi presupuesto y… Me preguntaba… Si no es mucha molestia…

Divertida de lo nervioso que su hijo menor se comportaba, ni por asomo se le ocurrió Simone que mentía. Bien sabía ella lo mucho que Bill odiaba depender de alguien más en cualquier sentido y lo herido que estaba quedando su orgullo por el simple hecho de pedir dinero.

—Bien, ¿con un billete de veinte bastará?

En la cabeza del menor de los gemelos se formó el número cuatro, pero se apresuró a hacerlo a un lado. De momento, su plan marchaba sobre ruedas.

—Gracias, mamá.

—No hay de qué, cariño. Ah, sólo no olvides no comentarle a Tom de esto o querrá él también que le adelante su mesada, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonriendo para sí, a sabiendas de que ni en sueños le diría a Tom de la procedencia de ese dinero, Bill prometió que así sería.

 

Con el rostro ardiendo a causa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y un dolor de estómago que se asemejaba mucho a la fea sensación que tenía cada vez que salía mal en un examen de francés y tenía que mostrárselo a su madre, el menor de los gemelos aspiró aire un par de veces antes de acercarse a su gemelo y golpetear con un dedo delicado sobre su hombro. Al girarse para mirarlo de cerca, Bill interrumpió sus palabras abriendo la boca, y para sorpresa suya, no trastabillando con su lengua.

—Ten —le extendió a Tom un billete de cinco euros cuidadosamente doblado en cuatro—. Uhm, quiero…

Tom arqueó una ceja. —¿Quieres…? —Lo instó a seguir—. Bill, ¿estás bien? Te estás poniendo verde.

«Curioso», pensó el menor de los gemelos, convencido hasta entonces que el color de su piel lo delataba con rojo y no en verde. Dándose un par de golpecitos contra las mejillas, Bill se aprovechó para poner el billete sobre la mano de su gemelo y con ello cumplir con un tercio de su propósito. Quizá aún estaba a tiempo de retirarse, Tom aún no sabía y-…

—¿Y esto por qué es? —Tom inspeccionó el billete de cerca e hizo ademán de devolverlo, pero Bill denegó con la cabeza—. Quiero —repitió, haciendo una pequeña pausa—, un paseo en la Sex Van. Contigo —especificó como si de por medio hubiera quedado cualquier duda.

Apenas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, el menor de los gemelos apreció como Tom abría los ojos grandes y sorprendidos, una expresión que rayaba en la incredulidad total, y por fortuna, sin rastros de asco o disgusto en ella.

—Bill… No hablarás en serio, ¿o sí?

El menor de los gemelos alzó la vista que hasta entonces tenía clavada en el suelo y miró a Tom en los ojos. —Cinco euros, ¿no? Dinero es dinero, ¿correcto? Si Niels ya tuvo un paseo… Yo también tengo derecho a comprar un vale por una hora contigo.

—Eres mi hermano. Mi gemelo —recalcó Tom, pese a sus palabras, indeciso—. No deberías tirar tu dinero así.

Bill se encogió de hombros. —Yo hago lo que quiero con mi mesada. Puedes negarte si quieres, pero no voy a aceptar el dinero de vuelta.

Jugueteando un poco con el crujiente billete, el mayor de los gemelos tomó su decisión ahí mismo.

—¿Ahora te parece bien?

Tragando saliva, Bill se lo hizo saber. —Sí.

 

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco decir. Bill se sentía a punto de vomitar el corazón que en esos mismos instantes llevaba atorado en la garganta y amenazaba con salírsele si abría la boca.

A su lado, Tom parecía la estampa perfecta de la relajación, al grado en que el menor de los gemelos creía que de pronto empezaría a meditar.

—Relájate —le dijo Tom cuando al cabo de varios minutos dentro de la Sex Van, era obvio que parecía estar sentado sobre alfileres—. Ven acá.

—No, tú ven acá —replicó Bill mordaz, en el acto conteniéndose para no ir a estampar la cabeza contra el costado de la camioneta. En lugar de tomárselo a mal, Tom lo hizo, arrinconándolo contra uno de los asientos traseros y uniendo sus frentes. La cercanía era tal que sus alientos entrechocaban contra la mejilla del otro al tiempo que sus narices se rozaban—. Uh, Tomi…

—No hay devoluciones —le cortó su gemelo, sonriendo con una pizca de picardía—. ¿Estás listo?

—¿Es lo que haces siempre? —Bill se mordió el labio inferior—. Digo, quiero estar seguro de que obtengo lo justo por mis cinco euros.

—Bien… —Deslizó Tom una de sus manos hasta entonces sobre el asiento, para apoyarla contra la rodilla de su gemelo—. Usualmente prefiero empezar con lo más sencillo.

—No quiero eso, uhm, quiero… Besos —pidió Bill, asombrado de su propio descaro, pero incapaz de retractarse ahora que podía hablar sin tapujos de ningún tipo—. Muchos besos…

—Al cliente lo que pida —murmuró Tom, reduciendo la corta distancia entre sus bocas y presionando sus labios secos pero cálidos sobre los de Bill. A su alrededor, el silencio se hizo total, sólo roto por el ritmo pausado de sus respiraciones.

Bill no estuvo seguro si sólo duró un milisegundo o una hora. Al retirarse Tom, los oídos le zumbaban y la certera convicción de que quería más, lo tenía vibrando como si él fuera una de las guitarras de su gemelo y éste hubiera acertado al tocarlo en la cuerda y el acorde adecuados.

—Más —rogó apenas, saboreando aún el sabor de su gemelo y aferrando la tela a cada lado de su camiseta—. Tomi… Más.

Contento de que así fuera, Tom lo hizo. Una, dos, tres, mil veces.

—Mmm-ah —gimió Bill cuando al cabo de varios intentos, Tom introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de su gemelo y lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza—. Es tan…

—Shhh —lo hizo callar Tom al besarlo de nueva cuenta, esta vez sobre la comisura de los labios. Para entonces, una de sus manos sujetaba a Bill por la cintura y la otra se deslizaba por debajo de la camiseta de éste, trazando círculos perezosos sobre su ombligo y rozando la pretina de su pantalón con dedos tiernos.

—¿Esto es lo que siempre haces con tus clientes? —Preguntó Bill con voz pequeña, indeciso entre el dolor de saber o el que producía la ignorancia de no hacerlo.

—Depende —murmuró Tom, trazando con su pulgar una gran parte del esternón de su gemelo—. No siempre, no con cualquiera.

—¿Pero lo has hecho antes? ¿Varias veces?

—Sí —respondió Tom, sin especificar a cuál de sus dos preguntas aludía.

Decidido a no arruinar su corta hora con tonterías, Bill tomó la iniciativa reclamando los labios de su gemelo con los suyos, abandonando su actitud pasiva para tomar un papel más activo en su sesión de caricias, y al contrario de lo que Tom habría actuado en otro tipo de situación, permitió que pasara.

Pronto, muy pronto para el gusto de ambos, el sol había terminado por bajar sobre la línea del horizonte y su madre los llamaba para la cena.

—Mierda —terminaron por separarse, cada uno revisando su apariencia en los pocos cristales que le quedaban a la vieja camioneta y asegurándose el uno al otro que ni su madre ni Gordon adivinarían que estaban haciendo.

—Tomi, me dejaste un chupetón —hizo Bill un puchero al subirse el cuello de su camiseta y cruzar los dedos porque su progenitora no se diera cuenta al menos por ese día. De no ser así, tendría mucho qué explicar y prefería ahorrarse la sesión de mentiras si podía.

—Perdón —se inclinó su gemelo por encima de la marca y la besó, haciendo que a Bill se le hicieran líquidos los contenidos de su estómago—. No me pude detener.

Dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza, Bill agradeció a la oscuridad por esconder el tono sonrojado que cubría cada parte de su cuerpo, mitad por el bochorno, la otra por el calor que lo envolvía como si se tratara de una manta extra gruesa.

En silencio y sin mediar palabras de por medio, los dos salieron lo más disimuladamente posible de la Sex Van, evitando incluso rozarse las manos al momento de cerrar la portezuela o de que sus miradas se encontraran. Por extraño que pareciera, ahí afuera en el mundo que bien podría juzgarlos por lo que habían hecho durante las últimas horas, hasta el más simple roce parecía fuera de lugar.

Caminando a lo largo del jardín trasero y en dirección a la casa, fue Bill el que se rezagó por un par de metros y a su vez, el que se atrevió a romper la autoimpuesta barrera de la discreción.

—Uh, Tomi…

Regresando sobre sus pasos, el mayor de los gemelos pegó la punta de sus pies con los de Bill y entrelazó sus manos al frente, ayudado por la oscuridad y la carencia de mirones indeseados. —¿Sí?

—Gracias —susurró Bill por lo bajo, no muy seguro de si era lo correcto por decir, pero sintiéndolo por todo el cuerpo—. Fueron los mejores cinco euros gastados de mi vida.

En la penumbra de la noche, la sonrisa de Tom se dejó entrever gracias a la luz de una farola en la lejanía.

—Si te interesa… Puedo hacerte un descuento, eso si quieres una… —Tom inhaló para tomar aire y valor—. Ya sabes, una segunda vuelta en mi Sex Van.

—Me enc-… —Se quedó Bill a la mitad de la oración, porque en ese momento su madre decidió sacar la cabeza por la puerta trasera y romper el momento.

—Chicos —les mandó llamar de vuelta—, la cena. Es la segunda vez que se los digo, no quiero repetírselos de nuevo. Ah, y no olviden lavarse las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa.

Rota la atmósfera etérea en la que parecían envueltos, los gemelos se separaron, agradecidos de la carencia de luz en su jardín trasero y a lo distraída que podría ser su madre cuando tenía mil y un cosas en la cabeza. Cada uno por su lado, emprendieron el camino a su casa.

Con los labios ardiendo, cosquillas en el vientre bajo y a pesar de todo, una pesadez extraña a la altura del pecho, Bill sonrió para sí mientras caminaba los últimos metros. Era un sentimiento extraño.

«Sí, muy extraño pero también agradable», pensó ensanchando más la sonrisa.

Tenía que cavilar un poco al respecto.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- 4€ por una ‘promesa’.

**4.- 4€ por una ‘promesa’.**

 

Siete sesiones más en la Sex Van (una por cada día de la siguiente semana) y los bolsillos de Bill habían quedado vacíos por completo. Ni la polilla había perdurado. Pero para fortuna del menor de los gemelos, a Tom no parecía haberle importado eso en lo absoluto y con un desprendimiento impropio de él al tratarse de dinero de por medio, le había perdonado las deudas alegando que bien podría hacerle descuentos y ofertas si le parecía bien.

—Hey —lo saludó su gemelo a la mañana del octavo día, sorprendiéndolos a ambos con un beso en los labios que entró en la categoría de ‘arrebatador’ pese al aliento matutino.

Quizá lo más asombroso de todo había sido que había ocurrido en el baño… Mientras Bill estaba frente al retrete… Orinando… Nada nuevo entre ellos. El segundo piso de la casa les pertenecía por completo y era habitual para ambos entrar al baño sin importar qué estuviera haciendo el otro ahí, ya fuera desde lavarse los dientes, en la ducha o sentado ante el trono y con aspecto de estar expulsando al engendro de Satanás. Entre los gemelos Kaulitz, la intimidad no existía en lo absoluto. Y sin embargo…

—¡Tooom! —Exclamó Bill apenas su gemelo dejó de besarlo, en el proceso, por poco salpicando fuera del retrete y ocasionando un desastre—. ¿Eso vino a caso de qué o por qué?

—Cortesía de la casa —se encogió de hombros el mayor de los gemelos, restándole importancia sin más—. Un bonus para mi cliente favorito en todo el mundo.

—Uh… —Se quedó Bill sin qué decir o palabras en la mente. Los labios de Tom marcados sobre los suyos hacían estragos y su efecto podía durar hasta el infinito si lo permitía—. ¿Gracias, supongo?

—No hay por qué —le sonrió Tom y se dedicó a lavarse los dientes.

Finalizando con lo suyo y después de bajarle la cadena al escusado, Bill se sentó sobre el borde de la bañera, mirando a su gemelo lo más discretamente posible e intentando dilucidar si debía tomar aquel beso (el primero fuera de la Sex Van y sin dinero de por medio) como algo más de lo que era o sólo dejarlo correr. La segunda opción sonaba como la más viable a seguir; le ahorraba quebraderos de cabeza y trombosis fulminantes, pero también era el que más le rompía el corazón. Porque si Bill era honesto consigo mismo, y lo era como buen nacido de virgo, aquello había dado paso a más que sólo besarse y tontear con su gemelo. Incluía mariposas en el estómago, erecciones qué ocultar cada vez que su tiempo juntos se terminaba, y por supuesto, anhelo de más y más. Siempre más.

—Si me sigues mirando así, pensaré que hice algo mal —le dijo de pronto Tom, sacando a Bill de ensoñaciones y de paso haciendo que éste tuviera la certeza de que su gemelo le leía el pensamiento por la cara que ponía—. Bill, en serio, ¿estás bien?

El menor de los gemelos abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

Las cejas de Tom se fruncieron hasta casi tocarse en el centro de su frente. —¿Es por el beso? Te molestó, ¿verdad?

«Todo lo contrario», pensó Bill con acritud, bajando la vista hasta sus pies descalzos y flexionando los dedos en un ademán nervioso sobre el linóleo del baño.

—Uhm, no. Más bien… Es que quiero otro —se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo—. —E-Es decir —tartamudeó—, si está bien por ti en dármelo.

Frente a él, su gemelo se arrodilló para quedar a su misma altura. —¿Seguro que es sólo eso? —El brillo travieso en los ojos de Tom estaba ahí, pero también había un pequeño empaño de preocupación que Bill no pudo dejar ir así como si nada.

Por el bien de ambos, mintió. —Por supuesto —dijo, un nudo en la garganta formándosele en el acto—. Tengo un par de monedas en mi alcancía y el resto te lo pagaré después.

—Ya te dije —buscó Tom sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas—, eres mi cliente favorito. No tienes que pagar nada de aquí en adelante.

Y como si quisiera demostrar que así era y sería de ahora a partir de ese momento, Tom lo besó en los labios hasta que ambos necesitaron separarse por una bocanada de aire fresco.

De momento, entre ellos, todo estaba bien y en su sitio. No el habitual, pero bien, sólo bien, y era lo que contaba a fin de cuentas.

 

Por desgracia para Bill, la racha de buena suerte pareció terminar ese mismo día cuando frente a su puerta aparecieron dos chicas lindas preguntando por su gemelo. Las dos de un curso por encima del suyo y tan maquilladas que Bill estuvo tentado de sugerirles una audición al circo.

Más triste que cederles la pasada a su hogar, fue la sonrisa que Tom llevaba en labios mientras sujetaba a una chica a cada lado y las guiaba a ambas al jardín trasero, directo a la Sex Van. Con amargura consumiéndolo por dentro (¡celos, muchos celos! Bill estaba listo para admitirlo sin más ambages de su parte), el menor de los gemelos se quedó parado en el mismo sitio por espacio de unos minutos, indeciso entre subir a su habitación, tirarse sobre la cama y llorar, o ahorrarse los dos primeros pasos y sólo desmoronarse ahí mismo en el recibidor hasta que los ojos se le secaran.

—Ugh, soy patético —se dijo por lo bajo, convencido de una vez que era transparente al grado en que Andreas había visto la verdad escrita en todo su rostro antes que él mismo: Estaba celoso de esas chicas que pasaban tiempo con su gemelo. Mucho—. Es porque estoy enamorado de ese idiota —masculló apenas sin mover los labios, admitiendo una verdad para sí que dolía como el demonio, pero que al mismo tiempo era liberadora. Fuera la cara que eligiera de decir la verdad, ahí estaba.

Decidido que al menos podría intentar alejarse de todo (un esfuerzo inútil, lo sabía, pero preferible a quedarse ahí por más tiempo) optó por la opción más viable: Visitar a Andreas.

El resto, se dijo, caería bajo su propio peso.

 

El resto de los días de esa semana el panorama para Bill no mejoró ni por piedad celestial de ningún tipo.

Seguidas de aquellas dos chicas, esa misma tarde llegó otra y luego otra. Y al día siguiente cuatro más. Para el tercer día, sólo apareció una pero para el cuarto, dos chicos fueron los que perturbaron la quietud que parecía ya no pertenecer a esa casa desde que Tom había iniciado su ‘negocio’ con la ahora llamada Sex Van.

Y para mucho pesar de Bill, todos y cada uno de ellos obtuvieron lo que buscaban por el módico precio de cinco euros. Tom no hizo distinciones, del mismo modo en que durante aquellos días, Bill no obtuvo su turno y algo en su interior terminó por hacerse trizas y soltar las alarmas.

Por primera vez desde que el plan de empezar a formar parte de la clientela de Tom había pasado por su mente, apreció lo pésima idea que era. Más allá de ser incesto (eso en realidad no le importaba tanto) estaba el hecho de que así como la subida había sido alta, la caída sería estrepitosa. Porque Tom sólo veía el dinero de por medio, sin darse cuenta que con cada beso, con cada caricia, Bill se acercaba más y más a un precipicio escarpado que lo obligaría a saltar una vez todo llegara a su fin.

Tom no lo sabía, por supuesto, pero Bill sí y se maldecía a sí mismo por idiota. Por haber dado ese primer paso que quizá trastocaría su relación con Tom de una manera irreparable para ambos.

Simplemente, estaba perdido, esperando la señal que marcaba el inicio del final…

 

—Bill…

Tendido de costado y dándole la espalda a su gemelo, Bill consideró la idea de hacerse el dormido. Roncar para darle realismo a su farsa o hablar dormido, murmurar tonterías, lo que fuera estaría bien si eso implicaba que Tom lo dejaría en paz y les ahorraría a ambos la desdicha de hablar lo que desde días atrás les venía pesando a ambos como piedras sobre la espalda.

—Hey, sé que no estás dormido —se sentó Tom al borde de su cama, acariciando el brazo desnudo que sobresalía por encima de sus mantas—. Respiras diferente, es por eso que lo sé.

—¿Y no reconoces mi respiración de cuando no quiero hablar contigo? Porque sería útil para los dos —masculló Bill, girando sobre la cama y quedando recostado sobre su espalda con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago—. Olvídalo. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar —fue la sencilla respuesta de Tom, que se vio repelido al primer intento de establecer un contacto físico—. Vamos, Bill…

—No me toques con esas mismas manos con las que has tocado a toda esa gente… —Escupió Bill el veneno que amenazaba con derramarse en cualquier segundo.

En la semipenumbra de la habitación, el menor de los gemelos apreció el brillo inconfundible del piercing que Tom llevaba en el labio mientras éste lo jugueteaba, una señal inequívoca de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

—No a todo el mundo…

—¡Pero sí a muchas chicas! Incluso a Niels y a otros más… —Bill quiso sonar asqueado, pero aquello resultó con él a punto de romperse a llorar—. Yo también soy como todos ellos, ¿verdad? Pagando por tu compañía y obteniendo nada a cambio, sólo unos besos, a veces tus manos debajo de mi ropa pero nada más…

—Sabes que no es así —denegó Tom con la cabeza gacha—. No hay ni una pizca de verdad en lo que dices.

—No te creo, Tom —dictaminó Bill, las lágrimas rodando libres por la comisura de sus ojos hasta perderse entre el cabello—, pero no es tu culpa. Es mía, por ser un hipócrita.

—Cállate, Bill —ordenó Tom con voz ronca y contenida—, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.

—¿Ah no? —Se incorporó Bill sobre sus codos, sin importarle el aspecto patético que seguro tenía en esos momentos—. Dime sólo una cosa, Tom, sólo una… ¿Por qué aceptaste? Entiendo que quizá pensaste ‘dinero es dinero sin importar de dónde viene’ o pudo ser un impulso, pero quiero oírlo de tu propia boca. ¿Por qué? Sólo responde eso.

—No sabes nada…

—¡Entonces dime, joder! ¡Si no sé nada entonces dímelo!—Estalló Bill, alzando la voz más de lo que era prudente. Su madre y Gordon se encontraban justo debajo de su dormitorio, y si bien solían dormir como piedras sin darse cuenta que a veces los gemelos escapaban ayudados por un árbol que crecía muy cerca de la casa, todo tenía su límite—. Hazlo y terminemos con esto de una vez antes de que… No importa.

—¿Qué Bill? —Lo atrapó Tom en un abrazo que le sacó el aire y le hizo doler las costillas.

—Duele, duele mucho —musitó Bill, obviando el hecho de que era su corazón el que dolía, no su cuerpo al verse comprimido. Aún así, Tom no cejó en su empeño.

—Lo sé —besó Tom su sien—, sé que duele. A mí también, Bill, a mí también.

—No es cierto, mentiroso —intentó Bill zafarse del agarre de su gemelo, pero sin mucho éxito. Sus fuerzas eran equilibradas, pero si uno se lo proponía, podía sobrepasar al otro. En este caso, era Tom quien se negaba a ceder, así como Bill estaba cansado de luchar—. Sólo terminemos con esto de una vez…

—Bill…

El menor de los gemelos se sorbió la nariz, temblando en cada célula de su ser. Estaba extenuado, poco le quedaba por decir o hacer, porque lo único que deseaba de todo corazón era hacerse un ovillo y llorar a moco tendido hasta que el mundo llegara a su fin.

—No hagas esto… —Le besó Tom los gruesos lagrimones que le corrían por las mejillas—. Y no llores más, luces horrible cuando lo haces. Y me haces sentir mal. No llores. Por favor.

—Idiota —masculló Bill, pese a todo bajando la guardia, dejándose envolver en la calidez que los brazos de su gemelo le proporcionaban y a las caricias que la mano de éste le prodigaba en la espalda y por debajo de la camiseta—. Eres un completo idiota.

—Hey, que somos gemelos —bromeó Tom—. Si yo soy un idiota, tú también lo eres. Idénticos, ¿recuerdas? Sin importar cuánto tinte para el cabello utilices o si te haces esos tatuajes que tanto quieres, tú y yo somos uno y así será hasta el último día de nuestras vidas.

Bill no dijo nada, en cambio, cerró los ojos por largos segundos antes de reunir el coraje necesario para por finiquitado todo lo que entro ellos había florecido durante las últimas dos semanas, regresar a lo de antes si es que aún se podía, y si no, usar ese mismo valor para soportar la avalancha de emociones que se le vendría encima y amenazaba con aplastarlo.

—Tomi…

—No lo haré más —dijo de pronto Tom, aprovechando la estupefacción de su gemelo para besarlo en los labios—. No más clientes, no más visitas, no más dinero fácil. Todo eso se acabó —volvió a unir sus bocas—, sólo te pido que me permitas seguir haciendo esto.

—¿No más Sex Van?

—No.

Como víctima pasiva de la gravedad, también de la presión que su gemelo ejercía sobre él, los dos cayeron sobre la cama, Tom sobre Bill, tal como éste lo deseaba desde mucho tiempo atrás sin siquiera saberlo.

—¿Pero el dinero…?

—No lo necesito —recorrió Tom con sus labios el cuello de Bill, haciendo que éste entrecerrara los ojos a causa de las oleadas de placer que lo embargaban—. Lo regalaré, lo donaré a un orfanato, lo gastaré en ti si eso es lo que quieres, pero déjame hacer esto por siempre contigo.

—¿Por siempre? ¿Estás seguro? —Inquirió Bill con el corazón repleto de alfileres; incluso cuando la felicidad lo desbordaba, su mente no olvidaba que la realidad también era necesaria—. Es mucho tiempo del que estamos hablamos aquí. Te aburrirás y entonces…

—No, jamás —succionó Tom el nacimiento de su clavícula, apartando la tela del pijama que vestía y marcando el camino entre besos y pequeños mordiscos—. Es un riesgo el que corremos los dos, ¿pero sabes? No imaginaría poder hacerlo con alguien más que contigo, y sé que para ti es igual…

—Lo es —sonrió Bill con el pecho ligero, una risa de niño en los labios que pronto terminarían turgentes y magullados; él lo sabía, de eso se encargaría Tom. Y por supuesto, él haría lo mismo, porque así era entre ellos. No existía otro camino por recorrer; eran sólo ellos tomados de la mano y dando pasos temerosos con terror a perder la ruta trazada, pero jamás asustados por la soledad.

Para eso se tenían el uno al otro; lo único que habían necesitado era recordarlo, porque muy dentro de sus almas, _lo sabían_.

Siempre había sido así y ahora el círculo al fin estaba completo. No quedaba duda alguna de ello.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- 5€ por un final feliz.

**5.- 5€ por un final feliz.**

 

Dos días después a la hora del desayuno, justo cuando todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad (o casi, porque por debajo de la mesa Bill presionaba su pie entre las piernas de Tom), fue el sonido del teléfono al llamar el que rompió la aparente calma.

De buenas a primeras, ninguno de los gemelos supo qué pensar. Bien podría ser la abuela Kaulitz, su padre llamando para saludar o algún vendedor de telemarketing que no aceptaría un ‘no’ por respuesta; bien podría por igual ser cualquiera de ellos, quizá alguien más. No importaba. Lanzándole una hojuela de maíz por encima de la cabeza a su gemelo, Bill esquivó a su vez un trozo de fruta volando en su dirección, mientras que Simone los daba por perdidos y contestaba ella misma el teléfono.

—¿Aló?

—Psss —le susurró Tom a su gemelo, aprovechando que su madre se cubría la otra oreja para escuchar mejor el auricular—, ¿qué dices si hoy vamos a la piscina? Yo invito.

Bill asintió, los ojos brillantes por lo que eso significaba. La mañana había amanecido por encima de los treinta grados centígrados y lo que más le apetecía en esos instantes era recostarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y esperar a que el calor pasara. La sugerencia de la piscina le parecía la mejor.

—P-Perdón, debe estar equivocada… —Rompió Simone la cadena de sonrisas cómplices que se daban por encima de sus tazones de cereal, alertándolos en el acto de que algo no marchaba bien—. Sí, mi hijo es Tom Kaulitz pero… Oh… ¡Oh! Debe ser un malentendido, créame…

—¿Qué hiciste? —Movió Bill los labios sin que sonido alguno saliera de su boca, pero el mensaje era claro. Como respuesta, Tom se encogió de hombros, pese a que alegaría inocencia sin importar qué, sintiendo cómo se le erizaban los vellos en todo el cuerpo, consciente de que era serio.

—Insisto, debe ser un-… —Apretando con fuerza el auricular, Simone frunció el ceño hasta que se le formó una arruga en el centro de la frente—. Entiendo. Sí, claro…

—Estás en problemas —se burló Bill por lo bajo, pateando a Tom por debajo de la mesa.

—… Eso que usted dice son acusaciones muy graves…

—Mierda —se mordisqueó el mayor de los gemelos el labio inferior. Que llamaran a casa de la escuela o incluso miembros del vecindario para quejarse, ya fuera por algo que Tom o Bill (a veces ambos) hubieran hecho, no era ninguna novedad. Cuando no era su maestra de Francés furiosa por haberlos atrapado durmiendo en clase, solía ser Frau Neugegen, la vecina de dos casas a la derecha, quejándose porque le molestaba la música que componían en el garaje. Igual podía ser alguien más; su lista de enemigos en Loitsche era grande, y sin embargo… Algo no sonaba como las llamadas habituales que se recibían en la residencia Kaulitz.

Algo en el tono de Simone, en su postura y lenguaje corporal, decía que era algo peor. Mucho peor.

—Por Dios santo, ¿cinco euros?

Ante aquella mención de dinero, la cara de Tom se contrajo como si una mano invisible se hubiera estampado contra su mejilla y le hubiera volteado el rostro de una bofetada. Al contrario que él, Bill palideció al grado en que parecía al borde del desmayo.

Sólo había de dos opciones: Huir o huir más lejos. Y rápido, antes de que su madre tuviera tiempo de echarles el guante. Retirando sus sillas con todo el cuidado y silencio que eran capaces de reunir, tanto Bill como Tom estaban listos para salir por la puerta principal y no volver por al menos en doce horas, hasta que Gordon les llamara a casa de Andreas y les dijera que era seguro regresar.

—Claro, lo siento. Yo arreglaré esto, sí, sí… Mil disculpas, adiós —finalizó Simone la llamada antes de que ninguno de sus hijos pudiera haber llegado a ponerse de pie—. Bill, cariño… —Se dirigió a su hijo menor con la mandíbula encajada en su sitio—. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Tom?

Su tono de voz no revelaba mucho más allá de la dulzura habitual, pero sus ojos eran otro asunto por completo diferentes. En ellos relumbraba la furia que la estaba consumiendo y que amenazaba con ser peor que aquella vez en que se habían escapado sin su permiso para ir a un concierto en Berlín y un policía los había traído de vuelta a casa en la madrugada tras encontrarlos haciendo autostop.

—Pero… —Intentó Bill interceder por su gemelo, pero su madre lo puso una mano sobre el hombro y al instante lo hizo callar.

—A solas, he dicho. Ve con Andreas, toma un poco de dinero de mi bolso y vuelve… —Su progenitora rechinó los dientes, clavando sus ojos en Tom, quien para entonces tenía el mentón pegado al pecho, y cambiando de parecer—. Mejor mandaré a Gordon por ti cuando terminemos aquí. Tú sólo ve y diviértete.

Convencido de que lo mejor que podría hacer por Tom sería retirarse sin empeorar la rabia que ya consumía a su madre, Bill así lo hizo. No sin antes de abandonar la cocina, desearle a Tom buena suerte por medio del canal telepático.

Quizá Tom no lo escucharía, abrumado y hasta el cuello de problemas, pero Bill esperaba que las buenas intenciones sirvieran para algo. Por su bien, que así fuera.

 

—… ¡Porque aún no sé en qué demonios estabas pensando, Tom! —Fueron las palabras vociferadas a voz de cuello que recibieron a Bill y a Gordon muchas horas después. Andreas había tenido que ir al dentista ese día y a Bill no le había quedado de otra que regresar a casa mucho antes de lo que su madre esperaba.

—Tu hermano se metió en una grande esta vez —fue lo que dijo Gordon, colgando su chaqueta ligera sobre el perchero de la entrada y suspirando—. Pero no puedo juzgarlo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—Ugh —fue la contestación de Bill, que sopesó la posibilidad de escabullirse escaleras arriba o quedarse arrellanado en un pequeño rincón escuchando hasta el final.

—¡Es prostitución!

—¡Sólo eran besos, mamá!

—¡La madre de Natalie Müller no está tan segura de eso! La chica insiste que le quitaste la virginidad, Tom.

—Pfff, sólo la toqué por encima del sostén. Si ella cree que eso es dejar de ser virgen, que la lleven con el doctor…

La crudeza de aquella conversación hizo que Bill tomara su decisión en un milisegundo: Mejor no escuchar nada. Por salud mental y porque no quería ponerse verde ahí mismo, mejor retirarse y dejar que su madre, cual olla de vapor, expulsara todo lo que llevaba en su interior antes de dictaminar castigo y dar por terminada su sesión maratónica de regaños.

Con pies de plomo, comenzó a subir la escalera…

 

—Dos semanas sin salir de casa, estoy castigado por el resto del verano, tengo que regresar el dinero hasta el último centavo y además disculparme con todas esas chicas y con sus padres, ugh—enumeró Tom la lista de condiciones que Simone le había impuesto para ‘recuperar su confianza’ tal como ella había dicho—. También van a vender la camioneta, así que… Al menos no tendremos tanta chatarra en el jardín trasero. Si al menos mamá se deshiciera del resto de sus porquerías.

Tendidos de lado a lado sobre la cama de Bill, las manos entrelazadas fuertemente y con el reloj marcado la hora pasada de medianoche, era extraño lo poco adormilados que se sentían. Ya fuera porque Tom hubiera sobrevivido al Apocalipsimone (como lo habían bautizado años atrás) con apenas marcas visibles (los traumas no contaban) o porque Bill, empático como siempre a las emociones de su gemelo, tampoco podía creer lo leve que había resultado su castigo.

—Al menos no se enteró de lo tuyo con Niels —intentó Bill consolarlo, haciéndole ver el lado positivo del asunto, si es que lo había. Hasta el momento su madre llevaba contadas veinte chicas con sus veinte pares de padres furiosos por todo el incidente, pero tanto él como Tom estaban seguros que el número era mucho mayor que ése y preferían que no aumentaran por culpa de alguna bocafloja.

—O de lo mío contigo—giró Tom el rostro para quedar con la nariz rozando la mejilla de su gemelo.

Bill se contuvo de rodar los ojos. —Te dije que era una pésima idea la de tu Sex Van.

—Mi Sex Van y tus cinco euros son los que nos trajeron juntos —le recordó Tom sin una pizca de malicia, sólo exponiendo los hechos—, eso no lo puedes negar.

—Y no es que me vaya a quejar… —Cerró Bill los ojos por inercia cuando la boca de Tom reclamó sus labios entre los suyos—. Pero ahora estás en graves problemas.

Tom soltó una risita. —¿Yo? Nah, ni de broma. Tom Kaulitz, rebelde sin causa. De todos modos ya me había cansado de mi negocio y del trato al cliente. De ahora en adelante, seré Rockstar a tiempo completo.

—Uh, s-suena bi-bien —tartamudeó Bill cuando la mano de su gemelo se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta y le acarició el vientre—. Es una pena lo del dinero…

—Supongo —bajó Tom por su cuerpo, deteniéndose sobre su ombligo y besándolo—, pero no me importa. Ya no queda tanto de cualquier modo.

—Mamá retendrá tu paga hasta que lo devuelvas todo —gimió Bill bajito cuando Tom lamió la piel de su cadera—. Cada centavo…

—¿Bill?

—¿Uh? —Con los oídos zumbando y una erección que amenazaba con hacer romper su cremallera, Bill apenas si hizo un ruido desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Cállate, intento ser sexy y tú lo arruinas hablando de castigos y deudas, sólo shhh por un rato, ¿sí? —Resopló Tom, sin tomarse la molestia en aflojar el botón o el cierre de los pantalones de su gemelo. En un movimiento ya los tenía bajando por las caderas de éste y con todo y ropa interior—. Además —agregó con picardía—, es gratis. Oferta especial.

—Tu Sex Van es ahora chatarra, no es ninguna oferta especial —se mordió Bill el labio inferior, avergonzado de que Tom pudiera verlo tan de cerca y a tanto detalle; los últimos días sus avances íntimos habían llegado más lejos que eso, pero siempre en la penumbra total, no con la lamparita de noche encendida como se encontraban justo en ese momento.

—Mmm —respondió Tom, besando una vez cada hueso prominente de su cadera y con una mano firme, sujetando su erección—. Es por eso que es especial: Sólo tú la tendrás de ahora en adelante.

—Toda una exclusiva —ironizó Bill, pero lo cierto es que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele por el pecho de la emoción. Pese a lo burdo, era lo más romántico que Tom le había dicho en toda la vida, y de momento, para tener trece años y a un mes de cumplir los catorce, estaba bien.

—Entonces… —Gimió alzando la pelvis en erráticos movimientos—. Quiero todo.

—¿Todo? —Arqueó Tom una ceja—. Creo que no sabes de qué hablas.

Bill lo sorprendió con una sonrisa traviesa.

La comprensión llegó a Tom como caída del cielo. —¿No hablarás de…? ¡Joder, tiene que ser una broma, es demasiado bueno! ¿O… Me estoy adelantando? —El mayor de los gemelos se abalanzó sobre Bill, devorándolo con besos ansiosos y plagados del ardor que llevaba por todo el cuerpo—. ¿Hablas de todo como, ya sabes, _todo_?

—Si te refieres a sexo —las mejillas de Bill se colorearon, pero por nada del mundo apartó sus ojos de los de Tom—, sí. Rotundo sí. Quiero hacerlo.

—¿Hoy? ¿Ahora mismo? —Incrédulo de su buena suerte tras un día de mierda, Tom apenas si daba crédito a lo que él creía escuchar—. Oh, di que sí, por favor.

—Sí —fue la respuesta contundente de Bill—. Quiero hacer el amor, no sólo sexo. ¿La tarifa de siempre?

Tom se rió. —¿Cinco euros? Ni en sueños. Ya te lo dije antes, para ti es gratis.

—¿Ah sí? —Se contoneó Bill contra su cuerpo, deslizando su erección entre las piernas de Tom y haciéndolo gemir—. ¿Es una oferta de sólo hoy, las primeras tres veces o…?

Tom lo hizo callar con un beso. —Para siempre. Es vitalicia. Velo como una membrecía de por vida. No puedes rechazarla.

Sonriendo a su vez, feliz de lo bien que todo había terminado entre ellos, Bill no lo hizo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
